


Where flowers bloom (so does hope)

by Baekbootie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Blood Drinking, Eventual Smut, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-29 00:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21400996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baekbootie/pseuds/Baekbootie
Summary: Baekhyun is a simple, kind florist who likes to indulge in hot cocoa on a cold winter night. Chanyeol is the friendly, gentle vampire who is being chased by his clan.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 10
Kudos: 195
Collections: EXO MONSTERFEST 2019





	Where flowers bloom (so does hope)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Number: T51  
Pairing: Chanyeol/Baekhyun  
Monster: Vampire!Chanyeol  
Prompt: Baekhyun is enjoying his cool winter evening with warm blankets and hot cocoa in his apartment when suddenly he hears a loud bump from outside his window.  
Rating: NC-17  
Author's Notes: Thanks so much to the prompter for giving me the opportunity to write this awesome idea! This prompt should've deserved someone more skillful than me to write it to be honest - but I'm happy I managed to get it, because I really, really liked it. I kind of ran out of time, so it's really far from perfect but I hope you'll enjoy it nonetheless! ;3   
I also would like to thank the mods for being so nice and understanding, I really enjoyed participating in this fest! <3

The rich tasting hot cocoa and the sweet mini marshmellows thrown into it were perfect for this time of the year – it warmed up not just the dainty, pretty hands that were holding the mug but their owner as well: inside and outside, better than the floor heating and the blanket around him. 

Winter came earlier than usual - the temperature already dropped a significant amount and the season was unforgiving sometimes with the amount of frost and harsh wind it came with. 

Baekhyun had a love-hate relationship with these cold months – as a florist, he had significantly less work to do these days, leaving him with more time in his hands but at the same time it was what made it possible for him to rest a little more, which was always appreciated. His flower shop, _ Blooming _ _ Days _, was either buzzing with customers or he had so many orders and requests for delivery that the 28-year-old had come to appreciate these quieter months where he could do what he wanted without any guilt, just like now. 

The television was lighting up the otherwise dark living room with colors – currently there was something on from Animal Planet to help him relax before bed, full of peaceful greens and a calming voice. 

It was a tiring day, for sure – he had to make table decoration ideas for a Winter Wonderland themed wedding and the bride was the pickiest bi- _ lady _he’ve ever seen; something was wrong with the heater making the air too hot and dry so he had to get to the bottom of it before his flowers got wilted and also the usual walk-ins with their arrangements. Baekhyun was glad he could lean back and relax a little bit finally. 

Just as he was getting real comfortable, a sudden thump disturbed the atmosphere – judging from the sound, it came from outside. Baekhyun whipped his head back towards his balcony and frowned in confusion. 

Was his window the victim of a snowball fight? Or maybe a little bird accidentally hurt itself? 

Placing the hot cocoa on the table in front of him, he stood up from his leather couch and wore his house slippers on his white-socked feet, keeping the blanket on his shoulders to fight off the coldness outside. 

He still couldn't help but shudder when he opened the door and the freezing air got to him. Fresh snow sat prettily on the houses' roofs in the distance, as well as on his own handrails and a little bit on the ground where it wasn't protected. Under his slipper-clad feet, the whiteness scrunched as he made his way around, looking for the origin of the sound he heard. 

He eventually found the culprit - it was indeed an animal, akthough not a bird, but instead, a bat. Baekhyun gasped as he noticed that the little one wasn't conscious, just laid in the snow. 

"Oh, you poor thing," he muttered with pity, and bit his lip, not knowing what to do. 

If it was any housepet, he wouldn't have hesitated any second to bring them to his house but… this was a bat, a completely wild animal, with unknown behaviour, diseases and taking care of it was probably more difficult as well. Still, he would've hated himself if he let the tiny animal suffer outside in the cold, so he shrugged off the blanket and cautiously rolled the bat into it loosely, like a burrito, without directly touching it. The bat didn’t wake up even at that, making Baekhyun even more anxious, not knowing what to do. 

He needed to call someone, definitely. But first and foremost – he should get the little one inside from this horrible weather. 

Stepping back to the apartment’s warmth was appreciated, even though he only spent a few minutes outside – the florist hoped that the animal would feel it soon too. He put the blanket lump on the table in the living room and left it there without a thought while searching for his phone, since he was sure that the animal was out. 

Well, anyone can be wrong. 

Baekhyun was in the middle of browsing on his phone when he heard squeaking, chirping little noises which made him pop his head out through the arch of his kitchen, making him gasp. 

The bat was _ very much _awake now actually – it flied around the place drunkenly and produced those sounds the florist heard earlier, sounding pretty frantic. And honestly, Baekhyun started to share the feeling too. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!” he whispered, breathing quickening. The need of doing something to solve the matter immediately and not knowing what exactly should he do pressured and panicked him. 

Glancing around the place, he couldn’t come up with a better idea than shooing the thing outside with a broom but it was easier said than done. The animal was too disorientated to follow Baekhyun’s _ directions _ \- read: _ flailing _ -; it just didn’t go the way the male wanted it to, towards his balcony. 

“Come on, little guy, come o- NO, don’t go there, _ no _!” 

Said _ little guy _, instead of staying in the living room like a good bat, flapped its wings and decided to fly into the florist’s bathroom – and Baekhyun was being scared shitless enough already by then to just slam the door close after it went in. At least it was finally staying at one place, right? 

Leaning his back on his door as support, he tried to calm his nerves and breathing a little bit before grabbing his phone and calling a number he didn’t exactly want to – at least not now. 

  
Oh Sehun didn’t pick up his phone immediately - which wasn’t surprising for the brunette to be honest - but at least it was ringing. His friend was known for notoriously not noticing and ignoring calls, a habit Baekhyun found quite annoying but he gave up on lecturing the blonde about it ages ago. It was just as effective as trying to put out a forest fire with a tiny water gun. 

They knew each other from high-school – they were really good friends who kept in touch more or less even when their ways separated after graduation: Baekhyun went for business and floristry while Sehun was interested in sports, teaching and coaching. He finished university not that long ago and being short on money and a job, Baekhyun hired him temporarily as a delivery boy and helper in his store until he found something. They got closer to each other because of that. 

After maybe what was the tenth ring, the call was accepted and Baekhyun was suddenly attacked in the ears by heavy bass and loud music. It was obvious now why his friend didn’t pick up the call immediately – he was out clubbing, of course. Sehun went out almost every weekend to a particular bar called _ Kokobop _ to drink and... well, make regrettable life choices like one-night stands. 

He was kind of a fuckboy in Baekhyun’s opinion but a good one, if that made sense. Yeah, he still did leave his partners after sex, had questionable moments and broke hearts left and right but the florist honestly thought that was only because he didn’t find the right one yet. 

“It’s a Friday night and I’m trying to hook up here, hyung, so be quick,” Sehun said through the thumping music, sounding already tipsy. 

“Sehun, I need your help because -” 

“What?” 

_ ‘Why was the music this loud for goodness sake?’ _Baekhyun sighed, and started to almost yell into the phone for the guy to understand. 

“There is a freaking bat in my bathroom, what do I do? Help!” 

There was a beat of silence before Sehun understood the situation. 

“What the fuck, hyung?! I don’t know, call animal control? Try to chase it out or something.” 

“I tried okay? It didn’t work and I’m running out of ideas here so –” 

Baekhyun heard the distinct sound of a breathy moan in the background, making him grimace. 

“Look, I’m too drunk to deal with this right now,” Sehun yelled into the phone and cut him off. “Wait for it to fly out or keep it as a pet, I don’t care. I’ll come over when I’m not busy, okay? Bye, hyung.” 

He freaking ended the call. How dare he! 

“Horny asshole,” Baekhyun fumed. 

He needed a new friend. 

Eventually he decided to just let the thing be for now since it couldn’t do much harm in his bathroom anyways. He left the window of the bathroom open in case it would decide to fly out, and went to sleep. 

********* 

His rest was cut short when he awakened to noises – to be exact, to the sound of something breaking. The sleepiness clouding his mind vanished immediately and Baekhyun sat up in his bed, thoughts running across in his mind. 

_ Was it the bat? _

_ But what if it wasn’t? _

He soundlessly got up and tip-toed out of his bedroom, stopping momentarily in the living room beside his coffee table where he blindly patted around until he found the long-neck vase holding dried flowers, and emptied it. 

It wasn’t the perfect weapon but it was better than nothing. 

The noises came from the kitchen and Baekhyun was becoming more and more certain that it was not an animal who was breaking havoc inside his house – someone was restlessly opening cabinets, like they were searching for something. 

Although Baekhyun was scared shitless by the point he reached the entrance of the kitchen, he still dared to peek inside to see what was going on. 

There was a tall, hunched figure moving in the dark, definitely not a bat and Baekhyun bit his lip to supress a gasp and went back to hiding. 

_ What the fuck. What should I do?! _

The florist peeked again, just to see them open the fridge and get illuminated by its light. 

Baekhyun hesitated for a second before he inhaled, barged in and turned on the light, making the figure whip around. 

It was a he – his hunches were proven correct. 

Maybe it was the lighting but his complexion seemed pale, his features surprisingly handsome – a tall, straight nose; full, luscious lips; big, almond-shaped eyes and beautiful, thick eyebrows up on his forehead in shock. His volumous, black hair was unruly, messy but not unkempt - neither his clothes: simple black jeans and a black T-shirt. 

He didn’t look like your typical burglar which threw Baekhyun off a little. But overcoming his momentary surprise, he got back to angry mode instantly. 

“Who the hell are you and what the fuck are you doing in my kitchen?!” 

“I-I-” The guy stammered weakly before whimpering and clutching his side. 

It was strange. 

Baekhyun only noticed the bloodsoaked fabric and the wound when his attention was brought to it. He couldn’t really think straight in the situation so he asked the only rational thing that came into his mind. 

“You escaped here after someone hurt you for breaking in, huh?! You punk!” 

The guy took a step back at his tone, backing into the fridge door while Baekhyun gained courage and stepped forward. 

Pain shot up his spine unexpectedly and he clutched his right leg with a sharp cry of someone who just carelessly stepped into a glass shard. 

“Ouch!! Fuck, it hurts!!” 

He tried to blink the tears from his eyes so he could see the damage – the shard was in the middle of his foot (no wonder it hurt like a bitch), and already started to bleed even though it wasn’t a big cut. 

A growl brought him back to the present – he totally forgot about the stranger in his own misery. He raised his eyes just in time to see the guy cover his nose with a big palm and the color of his eyes go from chocolate to blood-red, real quick. 

_ What the - _

Before he could react, his burglar gasped and pushed Baekhyun from his way; fled to the bathroom and promptly locked it with the key from the inside. 

Baekhyun stood there, not knowing how to assess the situation with his blank mind. 

It only takes him a minute though, before he stumbled and jumped to his bathroom door and pounded on it with force. 

“Go away!” a deep voice said from the inside, and Baekhyun couldn’t believe the audacity. 

“It’s literally my house, you can’t just tell me to go away! Get the fuck out of my bathroom!” 

“I can’t!” 

Baekhyun was beyond angry and his foot hurt, he didn’t have time for shit like this. 

“_ What the fuck you mean you can’t?! _” he shouted with rage, not caring about his neigbours. “Get out or I will call the police!” 

“I would put you in danger, I can’t! I’m sorry!” 

The apology surprised him but not as much as what he said. The silence was deafening after their shouting and you could almost hear as the wheels in Baekhyun’s mind were working diligently. 

He thought about what happened – the bat, the paleness, the red eyes, how he covered his face and escaped as soon as Baekhyun cut his leg and started bleeding... 

Even though it was stupid, there was only one answer to the situation. 

“Wait... Are you a vampire?” he blurted out unbelievingly and his hunch was pretty much confirmed when there was a lack of answer from the other side of the door. “For real?! Oh my god, I’m going mental, there is no way that -” 

“It’s true, I’m a vampire,” the guy cut him off with a shaky voice. There was some fumbling and then a key was dropped to the floor and pushed outside to Baekhyun under the door. 

The florist stared at the object baffled. Did he just lock himself in, willingly?! 

“So please, don’t let me leave this room now. I really don’t want to hurt you in any way but I’m... I’m wounded and my instincts are stronger than me right now.” 

It took a while for Baekhyun to calm down. But when he did, he pocketed his bathroom key, put down the vase he’d been clutching as a life line until then and massaged his face with a sigh, accepting his fate that he won’t get a blink of sleep tonight. 

“What should we do then, big guy... What do you suggest?” 

“I have a friend who can help,” the other answered. “I know his number. Please, call him and say it’s an emergency.” 

Baekhyun couldn’t have agreed more with that. An injured vampire in his bathroom who wanted his blood was _ indeed _ a fucking emergency. 

*********** 

The call wasn’t answered immediately but it was still quicker than Sehun, Baekhyun guessed. He didn’t really have time to rehearse what he would tell the vampire’s friend before it was picked up with a pleasant sounding ‘_ Hello _’. 

“Hi,” Baekhyun breathed, the nerves making him grip his phone tighter. “My name is Baekhyun. You don’t know me and this will sound completely insane but your friend is camping in my bathroom and I need you to come here and help get him out of it. It’s an emergency.” 

The florist honestly thought the other disconnected the call, since there was only silence for a while. Then - 

“What friend?” He sounded confused. “Who am I talking to?” And suspicious. Rightfully so, if Baekhyun was concerned. 

“Uhm, tall giant with big ears and huge eyes? Can shift into a bat and probably suck me dry? Rings any bell?” 

“Fuck. Tell me the address, I’m gonna be there in twenty.” 

It was even less. Baekhyun just managed to get his first-aid kit out from the kitchen cabinet and bandage his throbbing, injured feet when someone knocked three times quite impatiently on his apartment door. He awkwardly jumped there on one feet and opened it without checking who it was – it was deep into the night, there was no one else who would be out this time. 

Baekhyun stared directly into the face of a handsome stranger, once again. He was tall, like the vampire inside his bathroom but he had dark, bronze skin and his hair was pushed up from his forehead. His irises looked strange, like colored contact lenses – they were brown but lighter than average and had a glint to them the florist couldn’t describe. His clothes looked like protective biker pieces, which could explain how did he end up at Baekhyun’s so quickly. 

Also, Baekhyun somehow felt it in his bones that he was a vampire as well. 

Instead of dwelling much more, he sighed and opened the door wide for the man before wordlessly turning around and leading the way to the bathroom. But after a few steps when he didn’t hear the sound of his door closing, Baekhyun turned back. 

He still stood in the doorway, sligthly annoyed now. 

“People would think that with the amount of vampire folklore circling around nowadays, humans would know by now that you have to actually _ invite _ a vampire inside.” 

“Oh sorry, come in.” 

“Thank you,” he sighed and closed the door after himself. “Where is he?” 

“Over there, in my bathroom,” Baekhyun pointed in the said room’s direction as they walked deeper into the apartment. “He... kind of locked himself in for my safety.” 

_ That was kind of him _ – Baekhyun thought. Has anyone ever heard of a vampire that didn’t want to hurt a human? Cringey teen novels named after some Earth phenomena don’t count. 

The guy snorted when the florist gave the key to him and pounded on the door to alert the other. 

“It’s me, Chanyeol, I’m going in!” 

_ So _ _ his name was _ _ Chanyeol _ _ , huh? _

The male opened the door with the help of the key and stepped in, but before Baekhyun could follow he shook his head. 

_ It could be dangerous _ – the guy says, and as much as Baekhyun wanted to appease his curiosity, he was not dumb to disobey. 

Half an hour and a little coffee later they emerged from the bathroom, with the vampire – _ Chanyeol _, his brain supplied him – supported by his friend more than actually walking. Baekhyun could only stare as the guy put his equally tall, but nearly unconscious friend on the sofa. 

He got rid of the mug in his hands in the kitchen, worried about the other’s state. 

“Hey, uhm -” 

“Jongin,” the other helpfully added. 

“Yes, Jongin? I thought you will deal with it,” he accused lightly, confusion etched in his tone. 

The guy sighed, “With his thirst, not his injury. I need your help to clean his wound.” 

“I’m not sure you have noticed, but I’m a florist not a doctor.” 

Jongin was not amused by the light sarcasm in his tone. “Guessed that much from the shop. But maybe you could help me find some ingredients around here for a salve.” 

They went downstairs and, at Jongin's request, Baekhyun was handing him the plants and flowers he had that could help. They left his sanctuary with marigold, lavender and chamomile pots in their arms but in the kitchen the vampire grabbed rosemary and some basil too, from Baekhyun's windowsill. But to his question, if he had any garlic, the florist was baffled. 

„G-Garlic?” he asked back, just to be sure. Jongin rolled his eyes and looked at Baekhyun with a face that suggested he knew why the smaller was asking. 

„Yes, garlic. No, you can’t actually repel a vampire with it, we just hate the smell. Now that we had this lovely conversation could you pass me a couple of cloves?” 

Baekhyun mumbled a quick sorry and gave him some as requested. Jongin clearly didn’t lie about the fact that their species hate the smell – he couldn’t help but grimace the whole time he handled the vegetable. 

He crushed all ingredients to a green pulp and with some bandages taken from the first-aid-kit, he prepared everything on the coffee table next to the couch. However, he didn’t make any move to start on applying the salve he made but looked at Baekhyun. 

“You need to do it, I can’t.” 

Baekhyun was confused, “What? Why? You are obviously more skilled in this than I am.” 

Jongin sighed. 

“Two reasons – one, I can’t touch his injury because it would affect me too. And two, he won’t react nicely to our tending, and you won’t be enough to seize him.” He added with a shrug after an afterthought, “No offense, but vampire strength.” 

Baekhyun huffed, but didn’t complain and instead went to work, following Jongin’s instructions. Chanyeol wasn’t faring nicely, that was for sure – he was sweating buckets on top of being unconscious. Looking at his form for a couple of seconds, the florist couldn’t detect any movement of breathing – he almost tried to check for a pulse before he remembered that Chanyeol was a vampire, so... kinda dead. 

The wound in his side was one he didn’t ever see before – not that he often encountered major injuries -, it was black with little tendrils spreading out of the hole under his skin, like veins. He couldn’t help but ask because it wasn’t a normal. 

“What happened to him?” he asked quietly while getting to work. He spreaded the salve cautiously on the skin and, in the injury. 

“He was stabbed with a silver blade, dipped in colloidal silver,” Jongin said as if it explained everything, but seeing the other’s look he elaborated. “Silver can be a powerful poison if a vampire didn’t build enough resistance to it through long years. It’s either a serious punishment or an outright death sentence depending on how much you can take.” 

“Oh.” That sounded really cruel to Baekhyun which prompted his next question. “Why was he stabbed?” 

Jongin makes a complex grimace that the florist couldn’t really decipher – was it shame, anger, sadness or all at once? 

“He disobeyed the clan and his sire – the one who turned him,” he said, not saying more. 

Baekhyun wanted to make a comment about that but as he was about to, Chanyeol groaned and as Jongin predicted, he started to trash around violently, accidentally kicking the florist in the side. 

“Sit on his legs, we need to hold him down!” 

As much as he didn’t really want to, Baekhyun obeyed – Jongin had a hard time holding Chanyeol’s upper body and without his lower one clamped down as well, the injured vampire could gain enough leverage to wrench himself out of his hands. 

He managed to sit on his thighs when Chanyeol stopped kicking for a split second and when the vampire realized he couldn’t move anymore, he snarled, like an animal. 

His sharp fangs and claws were on full display and his eyes shone a bright red, he was completely different from how he was before. It made Baekhyun shiver. 

He directed his gaze elsewhere, on the wound in Chanyeol’s side which was even more disgusting by now. Pure black matter was oozing out of the hole, looking like clotted blood, to his couch and Baekhyun prayed to the gods that the leather will be strong enough not to stain. 

Eventually, the flow slowed down and Chanyeol’s trashing became weaker, his violent and loud protests becoming whimpers and whines until he became motionless and silent, once again. Jongin ever so slowly started to loosen his hold, ready to pounce back if Chanyeol started to move, but after long seconds, he sighed in relief. 

“I think it’s over for now, you can let him go.” 

Baekhyun got up, still unsure but it really looked like Chanyeol was knocked out cold. At Jongin’s instructions, he applied the salve once again and bandaged the injury – this time, Chanyeol didn’t react to it. 

Assessing the state of the couch he also noticed his stained pajama pants which made him sigh. It was his favourite one, full of cute corgi butts. 

They wordlessly started to clean up, Jongin obviously avoiding the couch with the blackness, leaving Baekhyun with the nasty part but the florist didn’t mind it as long as he helped. When everything looked okay, the vampire stated his desire to go, making Baekhyun a little alarmed. It must’ve shown on his face, since the other tried to reassure him with a barely there smile. 

“He will be in deep sleep for a while, you don’t have to worry about him attacking you,” Jongin said with understanding. 

Baekhyun gulped, still a little afraid, but nodded. “Okay. Anything else I need to know or do?” 

Jongin was thinking for a moment before he answered. 

“Don’t let in sunlight and dim all the lights – he is vulnerable now and he needs darkness to regenerate peacefully. If the bandage gets too black, just change it, there are some leftovers of the salve. I think that’s all.” 

That wasn’t difficult at all, he could do it – Baekhyun supposed. If Chanyeol don’t decide to go berserk, everything will be alright. 

Right? 

“Okay, thank you,” Baekhyun said with a yawn, his tiredness catching up with him. 

Jongin touched his shoulder in a friendly gesture and strangely – he wasn’t cold compared to Chanyeol, like Baekhyun expected him to be. 

“No, thank _ you _,” he said quietly. “Go to sleep, I will come around at night again.” 

It was easier said than done since Baekhyun’s head was full of questions and the happenings of that night, but eventually he fell asleep. 

********** 

The next day, he awakened late compared to his usual schedule – he was usually open on Saturdays but this time he had to look after his leg and an injured vampire as well so he shut off his alarms yesterday. 

When he eventually slided out of the covers, the situation in his living room wasn’t any different – Chanyeol laid on his couch where he left him, sleeping like a log. The bandage needed some changes, the salve obviously making wonders – the black vains were not that prominent anymore on his skin. 

Since he didn’t really have much to do, Baekhyun spent time doing some work in his apartment – cleaning, cooking and doing laundry – while changing the vampire’s bandages two more times and being cautious of his own leg. Chanyeol remained unresponsive all day, the only thing showing he was... somewhat alive was his perspiring forehead and his sweaty body because of the fever, which Baekhyun tried to dutifully cool down with some wet towels. 

When the Sun went down to offer its place to the moon and the night, the vampire began to stir – Baekhyun stopped his hand mid-air with the towel he just wanted to place on his forehead, and stared as he came to life. 

To be honest, he was kind of scared after seeing Chanyeol so... out of it yesterday. He knew the other was a vampire but it was hard to forget that fact when he looked like a gentle being, a human before. He didn’t even have any weapon with him at arm-length so if Chanyeol decided to go crazy, he wouldn’t even be able to defend himself. 

Great. 

When the vampire’s eyelashes eventually fluttered and slowly revealed unfocused but natural brown eyes, he couldn’t help but exhale the breath he’d been holding. Chanyeol looked disorientated and confused, and it took time for him to find strength to form words. 

“W-Where am I?” he asked with a raspy voice and welcomed the coldness of the towel Baekhyun gently placed on his forehead. 

“In my apartment. You kissed the glass of my terrace door, remember?” 

Baekhyun was testing the waters gently – did he forgot everything from yesterday or was it just disorientation? When he got a little nod a few moments later, he was relieved. Good. 

The vampire studied him with an unreadable expression, frown deepening by every passing second. 

“Y-Your name... I don’t -” 

“We didn’t really have time for introductions yesterday, you can’t know,” reassured Baekhyun and tried to lighten the atmosphere. “I’m Byun Baekhyun, nice to meet you, bat-man.” 

Chanyeol groaned but he was trying to hold back a grin, that much was obvious. “That was horrible.” 

“It’s still the truth,” Baekhyun giggled and decided to change the towel again. 

It was silent for a moment before Chanyeol was searching his eyes with a troubled face, once again. 

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?” 

Baekhyun shook his head, “No - Well, my foot hurts because of that glass shard but it’s not exactly your fault. What did you search for in my kitchen by the way?” 

Chanyeol looked a little embarrassed as he answered. 

“I-I didn’t think straight because of my injury,” he admitted sheepishly. “I was hungry and I really thought I was home so I started to look for...” 

“For what?” 

“My... My bloodpackets.” 

Again, a reminder about his species. But Baekhyun started to accept it, he wasn’t as uncomfortable as before – Chanyeol wasn’t evil. 

“You really don’t feed from people, huh?” 

“I really try not to,” Chanyeol said quietly. “I usually drink from animals but I need human blood sometimes. I get my supplies from a friend working in a bloodbank. In secret.” 

“That blood is disgusting and his behaviour is really troublesome to be honest, but Chanyeol is soft and as stubborn as a mule.” 

They both jump at the new voice pitching into their conversation but when they saw it’s Jongin, they quickly deflated. Baekhyun huffed in annoyance because he didn’t expect the other to enter so suddenly. 

“When I allowed you to come in yesterday, I didn’t give you permission to just waltz in now everytime you want, unannounced.” 

Jongin shrugged as he didn’t really care. 

“They do say to think twice before you invite a vampire inside your home. We tend to lose our morals, you know.” He turned to Chanyeol. “You look better. Are you ready for dinner?” 

Jongin rolled up his sleeves at Chanyeol’s nods and gave him an arm to drink from – the vampire latched on with a desperation that showed he was really hungry, if his red eyes were any indication. As much as Baekhyun should’ve thought it was disgusting, seeing Chanyeol drinking just made him curious. It was fascinating. He looked at Jongin, silently asking to explain. 

“He needs fresh human blood to regenerate but his stubborn ass wouldn’t drink otherwise,” he huffs. “He is feeding on the blood I drank today. Do you see why I said he is troublesome? Damn, I even seeked _ O _’s just for you man.” 

Chanyeol didn’t respond in any way – he was solely focusing on drinking which made Jongin snort. He didn’t look like he was in any pain by letting Chanyeol drink from him. 

Baekhyun was thinking about what he said – was the O type Chanyeol’s go to blood? No wonder he fled so suddenly when Baekhyun started to bleed – it was probably too tempting, since Baekhyun’s bloodtype was his favourite. The florist’s respect and wonder just grew for him - it was probably really hard not to succumb to his instincts and drink from Baekhyun. 

He was really strong-willed. 

Suddenly, Jongin raised his head and growled, scaring the shit out of Baekhyun. 

“Someone’s at the door.” 

A moment later, there was a knock – vampires did have sharp senses. 

_ Fuck, who is it? _

“It’s Sehun, I’m going in!” 

Before Baekhyun could tell him not to, the door opened, revealing the blond, tall male who moved around with an ease that showed it wasn’t his first time barging in the smaller’s apartment. 

However, it was his first time seeing the scene in the living room which made him freeze in his spot. 

A silent staring game began as Sehun tried to take in the situation and the vampires looked at the new-comer. Chanyeol slowly let go of Jongin’s arm in his mouth, dragging a little bit of blood around his skin which just made it more awkward and worse for Baekhyun. 

“_ What _. The fuck.” 

Now he couldn’t even come up with a lie – Sehun saw that Chanyeol was sucking blood. 

Baekhyun cleared his throat, breaking the unending silence. 

“H-Hi Sehun.” It was lame but maybe good for a start. Sehun didn’t even blink nor turned his gaze away from the couch as he talked to the other. 

“Am I still drunk or are there really two people who seem like vampires on your couch, Baekhyun?” he asked with a strange tone, genuinely being confused about what his eyes were making him see. 

“W-Well...” The florist didn’t even continue it – it was an obvious enough answer. 

“I thought there was only a bat.” 

“There was but... things got a little, uhm, complicated.” 

Sehun’s expression screamed, _ ‘You don’t say.’ _ but otherwise Baekhyun didn’t know what the other was thinking. 

After a while, he closed his eyes with a tired sigh and started to massage his temples. 

“Okay. I’m gonna go and raid your kitchen for an Aspirin and some water because my head is killing me. Then we will talk.” The emphasis made it clear that he wanted answers. 

The vampires could only blink as the blonde passed by them, without a glance or a greeting, to the kitchen, leaving them alone in the living room. 

“He was surprisingly chill about it,” Chanyeol said, the others humming in agreement. 

Jongin turned to Baekhyun with a serious expression,“Can he be trusted, though?” 

“He always spoils my TV shows and he does questionable things sometimes but he is a good friend,” Baekhyun answered honestly. “I think he can keep his mouth shut this time.” 

“Good because I would’ve hated to kill such a good-looking person.” At Baekhyun’s surprised expression, he shrugged. “What? Just because I’m a vampire, I have eyes. You can’t tell me you don’t think he is hot.” 

Baekhyun let that one go without an answer. 

*********** 

When Sehun came back to the living room, they all got seated – Chanyeol lied down again with Jongin sitting near his feet, while Baekhyun and Sehun both occupied a chair each. Baekhyun started to explain what happened after their call yesterday, his friend listening silently. Chanyeol was resting with closed eyes but to Baekhyun’s shock, he appeared to be breathing – or at least he unconsciously did the motions for it to look like he was breathing. Later he will ask about that, he decided. 

“I just have one question,” Sehun intervened, looking at Chanyeol when Baekhyun stopped talking. “Why were you stabbed exactly? I mean, yeah, you disobeyed your lord -” 

“Sire,” Jongin corrected, but was ignored. 

“Whatever, but what did you do that had you punished like that? Sorry, but we don’t even know if you did something horrible, if you deserved that silver for it or not -” 

Baekhyun pushed his friend with a glare, “Hey!” 

“I don’t trust them that easily Baekhyun and you shouldn’t either -” Sehun started his reasoning but the florist didn’t want to hear it. 

“I don’t care about the reason behind it, Chanyeol didn’t deserve to be poisoned like that, no one does!” 

“Baekhyun, I’m just trying to think about your -” 

“Enough!” 

Chanyeol was surprisingly panting on the couch as if he had exerted himself a little bit with that shout but at least it was effective – both humans stopped their quarrel over him in an instant. 

“Please, don’t fight,” he asked them and with Jongin’s help he sat up on the couch. 

“We didn’t want you to get into this mess more than right now, that’s why we didn’t tell you more,” the bronze-skinned vampire said seriously. “It’s dangerous.” 

“More dangerous than sitting together with two vampires?” Sehun asked, trying to sound sarcastic and funny but neither of the vampires laughed, making his grin slowly slip off his face. 

“This will be long, but please bear with me,” Chanyeol sighed. 

*************** 

“I was born in 1916, on November 27 at the beginning years of the Japanese occupation in Korea. I won’t bore you with too much details, every Korean person knows how those years went and it wasn’t any different for me and my family either. My father was killed by the Japanese when I was fifteen while my mother and sister became comfort women after I was deported to Japan when the labor shortage hit. As far as I know from the records at least, since I never knew what happened to them after I was forced to join the Imperial Japanese Army in 1942. I served under the Japanese flag in the second world war, sometimes fighting off the Chinese, Americans or the Soviets, it doesn’t really matter. 

I died in 1943, in the battle of Tarawa, I don’t remember how – probably an American shot me but it wasn’t an immediate death since the same day I died I was turned into a vampire. 

A war was the best time for vampires to expand their clans – there were many around who were near death, perfect to be turned and their disappearance wasn’t ever questioned: if they couldn’t be find, they are dead and that’s all. My sire, Kim Jongcheol, the leader of the Sanguis clan turned me and many others that time since he was posing as an army doctor. He is a power-hungry, bloodthirsty savage who is exceptionally cruel in his ways – Jongin could tell you how awesome of a father he is, as well, turning his son without consent, but that’s another story. 

For decades, I had to live in bloodshed, not being able to ignore my sire’s commands as a new-born, nor my bloodthirst and instincts but soon I was tired of it. I didn’t want to take part in the cruelties, in the killings, in the huntings for fun which, of course, was extremely frowned upon in the clan but I was mostly ignored. However, last night, Jongcheol revealed his grand plan of overturning the vampire king, and throwing mankind into slavery, asking each member of the clan to do a blood oath, pledging unquestionable loyalty and servitude. 

I refused to do the ritual, which made me a traitor, my reward being the silver blade. I was lucky I had my gift – my transformation skill which I got from a witch I saved years ago from that bastard – otherwise I would be dead by now. 

Yeah, in short, this is why I’m here now.” 

************ 

Neither of the humans could utter a single word for a long, long while – both of them was speechless hearing Chanyeol’s life story and the cruelties of the vampire clan. A quick math told Baekhyun that Chanyeol wasn’t even that much over a hundred years old which – judging by his tone – still seemed a young age compared to the eternal life vampires gained. 

It was Sehun who broke the silence – he wasn’t all that hostile now that he knew the reason. 

“I’m sorry for what I assumed,” he said quietly to Chanyeol. “You certainly didn’t deserve that stab. I was just -” 

Instead of the injured vampire, Jongin cut him off. 

“We understand, don’t worry. I would’ve done the same if I were in your shoes, to be honest.” 

Baekhyun was surprisingly still quiet, not really focusing on the conversation until Chanyeol called him. 

“Hey, are you okay?” 

“Yeah, I was just... thinking,” he revealed and looked into the vampire’s chocolate eyes with worry. “What will you do now? What are your plans?” 

“I need to regain my strength and then warn the Vampire Council and the King somehow,” Chanyeol mused, “which will be hard since I still don’t know much about Jongcheol’s plans. 

“As for me, it’s really easy,” Jongin shrugged, “I will stay by my father’s side as a mole and collect enough evidence for Chanyeol to convince the higher-ups to take action against them.” 

“Won’t it be dangerous?” Baekhyun asked. “Does your father trust you?” 

“As of now, he still does. And of course it’ll be dangerous but we can’t just sit around and do nothing! As much as I don’t support Chanyeol’s nasty feeding habits, I don’t want my father to rule. He is a lunatic,” he grumbled. “He needs to be stopped.” 

Baekhyun felt shivers running up and down his spine as he understood the situation – there was an impending war hanging over their heads. 

It was inevitable to happen at that point – a war will erupt either between different clans or different species: vampire and human. And they were suddenly in the middle of all of it, accidentally. 

He understood now why they didn’t want to tell more than necessary, and judging by Sehun’s expression, he thought the same. 

“So if Chanyeol is healed, you will get out of our lives?” the blonde asks with furrowed eyebrows. “No offense but I don’t think we should meddle into this more than we do now.” 

“None taken,” Chanyeol said. 

“Sure, we will go on our way,” Jongin nodded. “This is not your problem and your war to fight – at least not yet.” 

Although part of Baekhyun agreed with what Sehun was saying, he still felt... strange. Thinking about how those two only could count on themselves for now with no help, it was actually hard to step aside. The florist knew that as humans they couldn’t really do much in a supernatural fight but still... he couldn’t just do nothing. 

“But what about the vampire council?” he asked, worried. Wanted it or not, Baekhyun already cared about the mission as if it was his own, without even realizing. “The attack? What will you do?” 

“We will figure it out ourselves, don’t worry,” Jongin smiled. “It’s better if you stay out of this.” 

Baekhyun’s gaze met Chanyeol’s when it slid off Jongin, the vampire was already looking at him with something unreadable swirling in his eyes. The florist eventually nodded and cut their eye-contact, looking at his hands in his lap. 

Yeah, it was better that way. 

*********** 

Living with a vampire was a strange experience for Baekhyun to say the least. Not only the apartment was dark all the time for Chanyeol’s sake, there were packets of blood inside his freezer too which was certainly not common in any household as far as he knew. They had such a different schedule as well - while Baekhyun was diarnal, Chanyeol was entirely nocturnal meaning he was up at night. And as much as he tried to be quiet, Baekhyun was a light sleeper, constantly waking up to small noises during the nights. 

They didn’t really talk much after _ ‘The Meeting’ _ (as Baekhyun called it), both of them silently agreeing with the fact that they shouldn’t meddle, which resulted to avoiding each other if they could. Baekhyun spent most of his time in his shop downstairs in those days while Chanyeol was upstairs in the guestroom doing... what vampires do in their free time, the florist guessed. They only spoke a little to each other when Baekhyun checked his injury or when Jongin or Sehun came around – the former with information about the clan and the latter... well, just to hang out. 

Chanyeol sometimes tried to make their conversations longer, a hint of desperation detectable in his actions which made Baekhyun guilty for keeping a distance. He didn’t hate the other, not at all, on the contrary – he was a really interesting person, kind and gentle and funny too, on top of being ethereal – but he didn’t want to get attached in any way only for the vampire to walk out of his life days later. Maybe it was silly, but Baekhyun didn’t do superficial relationships, he was not that kind of person. Chanyeol was healing nicely and rapidly, meaning it was soon time to say goodbye and if Baekhyun could help it, he wants to lessen the pain it could bring. 

One day Baekhyun was coming home later than usual with boxes of flowers in his hands – which was a feat since he lived above his shop – because he was waiting for a late supply of flowers he desperately needed. He wasn’t angry because of the delay – neither his supplier nor the driver was at fault (there was a horrible accident on one of the high-ways) but after getting the flowers he didn’t have the strength to do the arrangements in his shop – instead he went upstairs straight up, where he intended to continue his work but at least comfortable this time. 

He was blindly toeing off his boots when Chanyeol suddenly freed his arms from his load, surprising Baekhyun and making him stagger. It was one of those days, it seemed, when the vampire wasn’t intending on avoiding him and spending the night holed up in the guestroom. 

Chanyeol stopped him with a gentle hand on his shoulder – Baekhyun couldn’t help but notice how nowadays, as he was getting better and better, the vampire was almost naturally warm to the touch. 

Not that they touched each other that much, but, you know. People notice things about the other when they live together. 

“Hi,” he breathed, which was getting harder when Chanyeol decided to smile. 

“Hi yourself.” 

They were pleasantly lost in each other’s eyes – it was one of those rare moments where the tension that seemed to be between them seemed non-existent, neither of them actively tried to ignore the other. It was nice. 

Of course, it had to be that moment Baekhyun’s stomach decided to ruin with its rumbling. 

The florist’s cheeks immediately changed color to a dusty pink from the embarrassment, more so, when the vampire stiffled a laugh. 

“Sehun came over and left some food for you, come, eat.” 

Once inside the apartment, Chanyeol put the boxes down on the couch while Baekhyun went to the kitchen after his nose – there was something that indeed smelled like food – later revealed to be some fried chicken. The mood was just right for it, he even had some beers in the fridge. 

“You look tired,” Chanyeol said from behind him, leaning against the entrance. “Do you want me to heat it up while you shower?” 

Baekhyun indeed felt tired – tired of the day, sure, and tired of avoiding and pretending he didn’t like a certain vampire around. 

“Would you be so kind?” he sighed with a smile. “I can’t say no to an offer like that tonight.” 

“Sure! Just go, it’ll be done by the time you finish.” 

Dinner was filled with meaningless, but not empty talk – they talked about their day (which in Chanyeol’s case wasn’t really much considering it just started not long ago), how it finally snowed today or how Sehun was finally called for an interview at one of the schools he sent in his resume for a teacher’s job. Maybe it was the beer, but Chanyeol looked exceptionally handsome tonight to Baekhyun – he could only stare at him as he talked about a TV show he started to watch. 

He suddenly stopped when he noticed Baekhyun’s stare, tilting his head to the side in confusion, being just plain cute. “Is there something on my face?” 

“Ah, no,” Baekhyun shakes his head, busted, getting up to put everything away, “I’m just tired, sorry.” 

“You should go to bed then, it’s late,” Chanyeol says with concern. 

“Can’t, I have to finish a bouquet for tomorrow,” the florist motioned towards the boxes. 

After tidying up, he dropped to the couch with a sigh and pulled the boxes closer to himself and started to unload all of them to his coffee table. Chanyeol joined him, helping without a second thought and Baekhyun couldn’t be thankful enough. 

The bouquet was for a small little wedding, for the bride. When they met in the shop, she was such a creative, sweet sunshine – Baekhyun honestly loved all of her ideas for the flower arrangements but her bouquet will be probably his favourite once it will be done. 

It needed a bunch of garden roses and dahlias in a pale, pastel pink color and some light green succulents – such an interesting combination but it will be so pretty. 

As he was cutting the flowers, he was quietly humming to himself, completely forgetting for a moment that he wasn’t alone. 

“Dahlias?” Chanyeol suddenly broke the peaceful atmosphere with his deep voice, making Baekhyun flinch a little but he smiled. 

“Oh? You know them?” At Chanyeol’s nod, he grins happily. “Good, they are seriously underappreciated in my opinion so I’m glad someone recognized them.” 

He was chattering away, not noticing the way Chanyeol grabbed one of them and played with the petals with a serious expression on his face. 

“They are probably my favourite, you know? They are just so pretty, they come in a bunch of different colors and their meaning is so beautiful too.” 

“What do they mean exactly?” 

“Well, a lot of things,” the florist said, while working. He chuckled, “I jokingly call it the motivational flower, actually. They generally symbolize a deep bond between two people that will last forever – that's why they are often used at weddings. But the dahlia flower may also mean that we should stay strong and graceful, even in the most difficult situations, so it’s a symbol of inner strength and power, as well. It’s also related to traveling and changes that each person should make in life – you know, to forget the past and start anew. Also they mean things like uniqueness, kindness, grace and honesty but I like the other symbols better to be honest. How do you know them, Chanyeol?” 

At the lack of response, he looked up from the bouquet in progress to see the vampire sadly gazing at the flower in his hand, his expression so broken and hurt that it shocked Baekhyun for a moment. 

“Hey, are you okay?” he asked worriedly, shaking the other out of his stupor. 

“Yeah, sorry, sorry I was just... The memories got to me.” 

He definitely did not look okay to Baekhyun, at all. But he didn’t say anything just waited for the other to open up if he wants to – and fortunately, he did. 

Chanyeol slowly started to reveal how when he was just fifty years old – Baekhyun still found it strange how differently they saw the passing of time – he had a lover. Their relationship was pure happiness and delight, even after he accidentally got to know about Chanyeol’s big secret – he accepted him as he was. He even let him drink from him after a while but Chanyeol, being still a new-born, couldn’t exactly handle too much things at once – his love, his happiness, his lust, the instincts, the smell... His brain was clouded and he drank too much of him, resulting in his lover’s death. 

It was clear to Baekhyun as day that Chanyeol was still deeply affected by the happenings and felt extremely guilty – and it was confirmed later. 

“Is he... the main reason why you don’t want to feed from humans anymore?” Baekhyun asked quietly and the vampire didn’t need to answer for Baekhyun to know that he was right. “You are scared.” 

Chanyeol’s eyes glimmered so prettily with his unshed tears and Baekhyun’s heart broke into two. He placed down the almost done bouquet and scooted closer on the couch. 

“Do you want a hug?” he asked gently, seeing the vampire’s lips wobble and he didn’t have to wait long before he had an armful of Chanyeol for himself, hugging him like his life depended on it. 

That night the bouquet was forgotten in the end as they fell asleep in each other’s embrace on the couch – Chanyeol finally letting go of his pain and fears and Baekhyun greeting his blooming feelings with confidence. 

********* 

After that night, the awkward tension disappeared from between them like it was blown away by the winter wind – they seeked each other’s company and closeness and filled out the silence with just about whatever. 

The ringing of the doorbell, with its shrill sound, almost seemed to cut through that peaceful atmosphere today, making Baekhyun stand up from the couch they occupied with Chanyeol, in confusion. 

“Could you pause the movie? I’m gonna check that.” 

Usually the florist didn’t really have people coming to his apartment – Sehun and Jongin didn’t count since neither of them used the bell anymore – so it was strange to have someone outside after it was dark. 

Baekhyun had a strange feeling for a second but he decided to dismiss it and opened the door. 

Outside, stood a woman – a really beautiful one at that – with black, see-through and short clothes and hair who, as soon as she saw Baekhyun, pulled her red painted lips to a sweet smile. 

“Hi, darling,” she greeted, her voice seductive. 

“Can I... help you?” 

“I’m so, so sorry to disturb your evening but I managed to lock myself out of my apartment,” she pouted and rubbed her arms for comfort. “It’s cold here and my friend won’t come for a while. Can I come in?” 

There were sirens going off in Baekhyun’s head at the request but it was already too late then – her eyes started to glow and the florist was trapped. 

She was trying to compel him to let her in. 

It didn’t matter that he knew about the intention – his senses gradually dulled to a point because of her power where the only thought circling around his thoughts was to obey. 

_ Say yes. Say yes. Yes. _

He almost heard her in his mind, squeezing and not letting go, and he couldn’t help but start to succumb – and slowly nodded. 

The hold on him didn’t disappear though – she let out a growl in frustration, her eyes glowing even more. 

_ Say it out loud, loud! _

Baekhyun was on the verge of giving in – he was opening his mouth when a thundereous growl was heard behind him and a firm hand was clasped on his mouth, rendering him speechless. 

“Get the fuck away from him!” Chanyeol hissed from behind him and the florist suddenly could breathe and think again as the spell was broken. She swore in anger when her hold on him disappeared. 

His sagging body was caught by the gentle vampire, holding him in his arms and pulling him back from the door, away from the black claws of the other. Her fangs were obvious now, she gave up on the human impression. 

“Chanyeollie,” she sweetly purred but it had such a dangerous edge to it that the cold was dancing on Baekhyun’s back because of it. “It’s not nice to interrupt so rudely, ever heard of manners?” 

Chanyeol scoffed, “Of all people, you are the one lecturing me about manners?” 

He left Baekhyun behind to close the door in her face but the tip of her high-heeled boot prevented him to do so. Even though she didn’t manage to invite herself into the florist’s home, she had enough power to fight the barrier a little bit like this. 

“You know that we are going to get you sooner or later, right?” she asked him, coldly. 

Chanyeol hated to admit it but he knew it was the truth. They were cornered. 

“I’m aware,” he growled. “See you soon.” 

As soon as he slammed the door close, Baekhyun was on him in an instant. 

“W-Who the hell was that Chanyeol?” he asked, worried. “Why did she-” 

“She is Tiffany, from my clan,” the vampire answered while he went to search for a bag in Baekhyun’s room. “She tried to compel you to let her in so she could have her way with us which is bad because now we know for sure that they know our location.” He thrusted the sports bag he found into the florist’s hands, “Here, pack some of your clothes and what you will need into this.” 

Baekhyun looked at the item in his hands and frowned, “But Chanyeol -” 

The vampire sighed and grabbed the smaller’s shoulders, “Look Baekhyun, we can’t stay here, okay? We need to go somewhere where it’s safe.” 

“But why isn’t it good here?” Baekhyun didn’t understand. “She didn’t get my permission to get in, aren’t we safe if we just -” 

Chanyeol shook his head, “The threshold barrier can keep off vampires, yes, but it’s not something they can’t get rid of – if they can’t compel their victim they will simply resort to other means. Vampires don’t play fair. Tiffany has dark witch friends who can hurt you and even kill you while she doesn’t even have to move a single finger for it. I don’t know about you but I would rather avoid that scenario.” 

Baekhyun paled at that one but still didn’t start packing. 

“But they know this too, right? That we have no other choice but to run.” 

Chanyeol bit his lip and looked away from the florist – he didn’t want to tell him this information because he didn’t want to scare him. But the cat was out of the bag now. 

“We are on our own, huh?” 

Both of them knew that Jongin was out of question this time – he still needed to pretend that he was on his father’s side, he couldn’t help them. Chanyeol saw how hard the smaller tried to contain his fear but his hands were trembling beside him. He engulfed the delicate fingers into his own. 

“I won’t let them hurt you, Baekhyun,” he said quietly but steadily. He meant those words. “I promise you that I will fight with every ounce of my power I have.” 

The florist’s eyes snapped to his and gazed into them deeply, “Then drink from me.” 

“W-What?” 

Chanyeol couldn’t even comprehend all of a sudden what Baekhyun said. 

He said it again with seriousness, “Drink from me, Chanyeol. You said that you will fight with all your power which can’t be possible without drinking human blood.” 

The vampire’s eyes widened and let go of Baekhyun’s hands so fast, as if they burned him. He took a step back and shook his head. 

“No,” he breathed, “I can’t-” 

“Chanyeol, you’re in recovery and haven’t been consuming any fresh blood - you will be no match for them like this. I offer you mine, so please-” 

“I said I don’t want it!” 

The sudden shout made Baekhyun freeze - the vampire was breathing hard from the pent up tension and anger and the florist started to feel guilty. 

Baekhyun knew Chanyeol’s issues yet he tried to force it. 

“I-I’m sorry,” he whispered and fleetingly touched the vampire to calm him but he felt that the other almost want to shy away. And he took a step back, respecting that. 

They didn’t look at each other when he announced, “I’m going to pack as you asked, let me know when we are going.” 

**************** 

They escaped through the balcony – Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun onto his back and jumped down from the fourth floor into the snow without much difficulty thanks to his vampire strength. The florist obediently followed the other when Chanyeol silently started to walk off in one direction – when he caught up, he heard Chanyeol’s murmurs. 

“I have a friend from another clan who could help us hide until we figure out our next move,” he said, telling the address they are heading to, and Baekhyun nodded. 

He asked the vampire about his plans before they departed actually but Chanyeol was adamant on not telling him while they were indoors. He wasn’t sure there weren’t any vampires in hearing distance. 

“I already sent a message to him and Jongin as well while you were packing. We just have to get there.” 

Baekhyun sighed, “And that’s the hardest part.” 

Chanyel didn’t comment on it – it was true anyway. He searched in his pockets with his coat pulled over his fingers and eventually dropped something in Baekhyun’s palm that he asked for. 

It was a small pocket knife, with its blade neatly tucked into itself. The florist looked at the vampire quizzically. 

“Jongin dropped it off for me a few days ago – well, for you actually,” he mumbled. “I didn’t want you to be defenseless if anything happens. It’s made from silver.” 

It didn’t need any more explanation. 

The attack came more sooner than later – it didn’t catch Chanyeol off-guard but even though Baekhyun knew they were coming, it still came as a surprise. There were five of them, one of them being Tiffany. 

It was a flurry of red, glowing eyes, snarls and growls, claws and blurry limbs – sometimes they were so fast that Baekhyun couldn’t keep up with their fight. Chanyeol, despite the serious disadvantage, was fighting them well while Baekhyun (even though he badly wanted to help him) backed into the wall of the alleyway and watched from moderate safety. They were more after Chanyeol than him, it seemed. 

When two of the vampires were slayed by Chanyeol, the fight stopped for a moment. 

Tiffany grinned, “Not bad from someone who is only drinking filth.” One of the vampires spat on the ground in disgust. 

“How weak are you if I can hand your asses to you even like this?” Chanyeol taunted which made her grimace. 

“Don’t get too cocky, Chanyeollie. We are still outnumbering you.” She broke into a mischevious smile as she pretended to think hard on something. “Should we help with the numbers though so it’s more fair to you?” 

Chanyeol’s eyes widen as he registers what did she meant and hisses, “Don’t you fucking dare-” 

It was futile, however – she already ran to the wall where Baekhyun stayed and despite putting up a fight, she easily pulled him closer to where the rest of them were. She stood behind him, locking him in her embrace with one of her arms on his neck and grinning evilly. 

“Tiffany, let him go!” 

“Now, now, sweetie – shouldn't you be thankful that I brought you help? It’s three to two now.” 

“Let him go or I will shred you to fucking pieces,” Chanyeol growled dangerously but the female only chuckled. She thoroughly enjoyed the situation. 

She ran her nose up and down on the side of his neck for show which agitated the other vampire even more. 

“He smells like flowers – I wonder if his blood would taste like that too?” 

That was all it took for Chanyeol to snap. He was on her in milliseconds, throwing her away from him with all his strength but while he was fighting her in his angry haze, he didn’t notice that the human was left alone with the two other vampires. 

It wasn’t surprising that blood was shed – and as soon as Chanyeol got a whiff of it, he whipped around in agitation. 

“Baekhyun!” 

One of the vampires’ claws got to him – it teared the flesh in deep stripes dangerously close to his neck which he clutched with one of his hands. His other one held the silver blade, pointing at the bloodsuckers, trembling. 

“Fuck, he smells sweet,” the seemingly older one grumbled while the younger, around Baekhyun’s age in appearance, licked his lips. 

Chanyeol badly wanted to go to him but Tiffany kept attacking him on purpose, keeping him occupied. 

She cackled, “Do you care for him? Aww, how cute, Chanyeollie.” 

“It’s none of your business,” he hissed and managed to land a punch right on her face. She staggered but grinned wide. 

“Can’t wait to see your face when they suck the life out of him -” 

“Shut up!” 

“ - his puppy eyes losing their shine -” 

“I will kill you!” 

Baekhyun’s sudden scream made his blood freeze in absolute terror but before Chanyeol could shout, two gunshots disturbed the silence of the night. The vampires near Baekhyun staggerred and ran away whimpering. 

It took a moment for Chanyeol to realize that the one holding the gun was Baekhyun’s friend, Sehun, who ran to Baekhyun and caught his slumping body in time. He pointed the gun towards the remaining enemy with a cold expression. 

“If you don’t want me to blow a silver bullet into your head, let us go.” 

Tiffany looked like she was considering attacking him but in the end she snarled and pushing Chanyeol away from her, she disappeared into the night. 

Chanyeol didn’t wait a second to rush to the humans – 

“Baekhyun!” 

-Or more specifically, to one of them. The florist was kneeling on the ground, Sehun holding more of his weight than him while clutching his injuries. He was surprised to see the blonde-haired human and even more surprised by the fact that he helped the way he did - the vampire was sure it had something to do with Jongin. He was the only one knowing about their agenda other than the friend waiting for them. 

For now, he didn’t care about these details, though - his hands frantically tried to stop the bleeding while fighting the urge to jump on Baekhyun. The smell of his blood was intoxicating to him. 

“Hey, hey,” he whispered, “Baekhyun? Are you okay -” 

“Does he look like he is okay?” Sehun scoffed but Chanyeol wasn’t having it. With the fear, the guilt and the remaining adrenaline he just couldn’t handle this. 

“Shut up!” he shouted and snarled at him, making Sehun back off in fear. He was just about to tell him off when his eyes widened as he noticed the vampire’s state. 

Chanyeol was close to tears as he gathered the fragile human into his arms and without saying a word, took off running, leaving him behind. 

************** 

If Chanyeol had to be honest, it was the most terrible ten minutes of his life he had to endure – counting even the years since his turning. No matter how fast he ran through the city, the time seemed to be so slow making the panic grow in him even more. 

Baekhyun was still awake – he could hear his heartbeats still but it was gradually weakening as the human was losing blood. Chanyeol was so anxious, so scared that the florist will lose consciousness that he tried to shook the other awake and babbled continuously to him. 

“Don’t close your eyes, okay? You shouldn’t, alright? See, the snow started falling, you wouldn’t want to miss that -” 

“But I’m sleepy,” the florist sighed and Chanyeol almost ran straight into a lamp post when he heard his voice. He stopped for a moment to adjust Baekhyun in his arms and search for his gaze – which was a hard task since it didn’t really want to focus on him. 

“I know,” the vampire smiled sadly and took off again. “You can sleep later, I promise just... not right now, okay?” 

Baekhyun mumbled something incoherent and Chanyeol bit his bottom lip. 

_ Please, hold on _ , he thought. _ Please _. 

When he got to the address, he actually felt really tired – he had his fair share of injuries but in his worry, he somehow didn’t feel them before, only now. He didn’t even have to knock – the door opened just as he was about to, revealing his friend on the other side. 

Zhang Yixing’s welcoming smile soon died down, seeing the state of them on his porch – his dimple disappeared to give its place to a worried frown that took over his gentle features. He ushered them in and immediately began to assess Baekhyun’s state as soon as Chanyeol placed him on the couch. The florist didn’t take all the prodding and moving well as he was whining from the pain. He instinctively held onto one of Baekhyun’s hands while the other was softly patting his hair to give him some comfort. 

After a few moments of examination, Yixing sighed, “He will be alright, the cuts are not that deep, thankfully.” 

Chanyeol could feel the burden on his shoulders lighten at his words – but it took him a few seconds to calm himself down. 

Baekhyun was seemingly trying really hard to stay awake as Chanyeol requested, and the vampire couldn’t help but feel the fondness that rushed through him. 

His eyes lighted up as he was trying to lightly compel the human. 

“Sleep,” he whispered and the effect was almost immediate. 

The last thing Baekhyun could see was a pair of gorgeous, blue eyes before the darkness enveloped him. 

***************** 

When Baekhyun woke up, he felt like a truck ran him over, he was sore everywhere. It was hard even to open his eyes and when he eventually did, he met with someone he didn’t immediately recognize. Although he had a gentle, kind face, the glint in his brown eyes told Baekhyun that he is a vampire and he tried to scoot away in reflex. 

“Hey, hey, it’s okay! I won’t hurt you, I’m Chanyeol’s friend, Yixing,” the guy tried to reassure him. It took Baekhyun a while to completely relax though. 

“How are you feeling? You slept like a log for almost two days but you’re recovering nicely, at least.” 

Two days? Damn, that was a new record on Baekhyun’s part. 

It took a few tries and a clearing of his throat for Baekhyun to utter something but he managed. 

“I’m sore.” 

“It would be strange if you weren’t,” Yixing sighed. “Chanyeol told me what happened to you both, you’re lucky that you managed to get away only with these injuries.” 

At the mention of the other vampire, Baekhyun started to look around but he couldn’t find those adorable ears and that handsome face anywhere. Yixing looked understanding, if not a little bit mischievous. 

“He is out to meet Jongin, apparently he has some big news regarding Jongcheon’s plans,” he said and Baekhyun’s eyes widened. 

“He told you?” 

“Yes,” Yixing nodded. “Chanyeol asked for my help in contacting the king privately, since I am a council member.” 

“Do you... believe us?” 

Baekhyun was trying to test the waters - there was a fat chance that the council and the vampire king’s trust lied elsewhere or they were simply blinded enough by lies to dismiss the threat. 

“Yes,” Yixing said firmly, however. “Actually, we’ve been noticing the signs that something threatening was coming to us so the news Chanyeol brought me assured me that our hunch was good and we need to take action.” 

“What will happen now?” 

“Well, it depends on what news Chanyeol will bring tonight,” Yixing shrugged. “After that, I will arrange a private meeting with the king so you could tell him what you know. We will handle the rest after that.” 

“Okay.” 

Baekhyun’s heart lightened at the vampire’s words – although this whole situation was risky and difficult, at least some things went smoothly. 

“Do you have any questions, by the way?” Yixing asked kindly. “I’m sure this is still very new and confusing to you.” 

Oh, Baekhyun had a question – numerous ones to be honest – but he felt alright learning at his own pace, he didn’t feel like it needed to be rushed or he had to know everything at once. Although, there was one thing he was curious about. 

“Yeah, it is,” he sighs. “But for now, I only have one question.” 

Yixing motions for him to continue and Baekhyun clears his throat in preparation and nervousness. 

“My memories are quite hazy of the night we came here,” he started, frowning as he tried to recollect some things. “I don’t remember much but... before I lost consciousness, I saw something I don’t understand.” 

“What is it?” 

“I noticed that you, vampires have a certain glow or glint in your eyes – I can recognize that now. I also know that when you are hungry or let your instincts guide you, your eyes become blood red. But Chanyeol is different – his eyes appear almost human most of the time and that night before I fell asleep his eyes glowed... blue. Why?” 

Yixing looked shocked for a moment before he collected himself and started to explain it. 

“His eyes look normal because he doesn’t consume blood like most vampires do. Is it because he doesn’t drink human blood frequently or is it because of his humane nature – I don’t know. As for the rest...” 

Yixing looked deeply into his eyes as he told him, “It’s a little difficult to explain but his eyes probably looked like that because of the bond between you two.” 

“B-Bond?” 

“A vampire’s eyes become blue when they have deep, strong feelings for someone – an emotional bond that is reciprocated. Since most of our species are, well, either rotten to the core or are simple instinct beings, it doesn’t really occur that often as I know it. It’s something special.” 

Baekhyun looked away as he gulped, “S-So we are somewhat connected... emotionally because we probably... feel the same way?” 

“I would say so, yes,” Yixing noded then looked at him with his head tilted to the side. “Does it make you uncomfortable?” 

Yes and no. Baekhyun felt uncomfortable because he still didn’t know how it was possible, also that his feelings that he, himself didn’t sort out fully yet was this obvious. But otherwise... it felt right. 

“Does he know?” he asked the vampire quietly. 

Yixing shrugged, “I don’t know. But even if he doesn’t realize it, his actions speak loud of his emotions. He spent every minute beside this bed ever since we moved you here from the couch.” 

Baekhyun’s heartbeat stuttered at that information and it was really annoying how Yixing could probably hear that since he chuckled, but thankfully he didn’t comment on it. 

The rest of the time was spent with the changing of his bandages and thinking. 

Chanyeol came back hours later, with guests in tow – Baekhyun thought he was hallucinating when he thought he heard Sehun’s voice but when he cautiously walked out of the room, his friend was indeed there. 

It was surprising to see him but what was even more surprising was the fact that he was standing really close to Jongin – it was suspicious. 

Both of them expressed their relief for seeing him in one piece and alive and Baekhyun gratefully looked at Sehun at that. 

“I would’ve been dead if you didn’t show up with that gun – which reminds me, where did you even get that? And the silver bullets?” 

“I gave it to him,” Jongin said. “I knew you’ll need help.” 

Baekhyun smiled at him thankfully but then got confused, “When did you give it to him? I didn’t know you’re meeting up.” 

The air around them suddenly got heavier and filled up with tension. Jongin looked mildly uncomfortable (which wasn’t a common behavior of his) and cleared his throat – Baekhyun's suspicion about those two grew even more. _ Could it be - _

“Uhm, well, he -” 

Sehun groaned and cut Jongin off, not beating around the bush and saying outright as it was. 

“We are fucking. I was there when he got the message from Chanyeol about your plans and after a heated argument and a round of sex, he finally let me help you.” 

_ Wow, okay. _

“TMI,” Baekhyun grimaced but then grinned as he was happy for the both of them – even if they were just friends with benefits or something else. 

He noticed how one person in the room was being silent – he chanced a look at Chanyeol who, upon being caught staring at him, immediately averted his gaze. He was avoiding Baekhyun, it seemed and Baekhyun couldn’t understand why. He decided to deal with it later though, as Jongin wanted to tell all of them the news. 

Jongcheol planned the attack on the night of the winter solstice, on the Vampire Council’s biggest session of the year. On the longest night, the vampire community gathered up and after their meeting they celebrated with an annual ball. Since every member was expected to attend, the leader of Sanguis could easily kill those who might be a problem for him besides the king, since they will be at one place. 

However, Jongin didn’t know more details – his father somehow got to know about his involvement with Chanyeol so he had to escape. But he managed to steal a list of names who openly supported Jongcheol in his scheming. It was more than enough information for Yixing though who frowned looking at the print. 

„I will ask for a meeting from _ The Lord _ for tomorrow. This is urgent.” 

Later that night, when Baekhyun and Sehun had their dinner and the blonde went home with Jongin, the florist was left alone with a certain vampire – Yixing had the sense to realize that Baekhyun wanted to talk. He had to muster up an excuse though since Chanyeol looked like he wanted to do anything but talk. 

„Chanyeol?” 

„Hm?” He didn’t even look up from his phone as he hummed. 

„Could you help me clean myself? I feel gross but the bandages...” Baekhyun trailed off, hoping that the vampire would take the bait – and he did. He simply nodded and got up to look around for a sponge and prepare some warm water with soap in a bowl. 

When it was time to undress himself, Baekhyun realized he didnt exactly thought his little plan through but he continued anyway. Chanyeol silently helped the shirt off his shoulders, looking anywhere but at him, even when Baekhyun tried to strike up a conversation. 

„I like this shirt - it's really soft and it didn’t irritate my wounds because of the size... Do you think I could ask for a clean one from Yixing?” 

Chanyeol didn’t speak for a couple of seconds before he cleared his throat. 

„It’s... It's mine,” he said quietly – and was that a slight blush Baekhyun was seeing? 

„Oh.” 

For a moment, the florist didn’t know what to say – why did Chanyeol feel the need for Baekhyun to wear _ his _ shirt? Was he... being possessive? Is he really feeling something for him? Now was as good time as any to find out. 

Baekhyun didn't say anything until Chanyeol was done with his backside – he didn’t want to let the vampire hide behind him, to hid his expressions and feelings. As it came to washing his shoulder and pecks, the vampire almost seemed embarrassed which only fuelled Baekhyun. 

„Why are you so silent and reserved around me?” Baekhyun asked suddenly, making Chanyeol pause on his skin. „I feel like you are avoiding me.” 

The vampire bit his lip, being obvious that he was caught but he didn’t answer. So, Baekhyun prompted, „Did I do something wrong, Chanyeol?” 

„No, no – you didn’t, Baekhyun, I'm not angry because of you,” he denied and tried to focus on his work even more, but the human caught his slip-up already. 

„Who are you angry at then?” 

No answer. 

„Chanyeol?” 

For the first time since he woke up, the vampire finally looked into his eyes properly – and what Baekhyun saw in his irises almost made him gasp. The mixture of emotions were hard to decipher but sadness, guilt and pain was pretty apparent. 

„I’m angry at myself,” Chanyeol confessed with a small voice. „I’m angry because I promised you, I won't let you be hurt but you still suffered. Because of my stubborn and stupid ass I could've lost you.” 

He gulped and looked away from him. 

„I’m sorry for putting you in danger,” he whispered. „I’m sorry for shouting at you because of my fears even though we could've prevented all of this if I was just a bit braver. I'm sorry that we didn’t resolve our argument because of me and went to the fight like that – it would’ve been my biggest regret if –” he choked. 

He couldn’t continue that train of thought, but Baekhyun frasped it anyway. 

„I’m just so, so sorry for everything – I don’t even know why are you even talking to me –” 

Baekhyun just couldn’t watch Chanyeol beat himself up for things that didn’t even offend him, or was forgiven long ago; he did what his heart dictated – he grabbed Chanyeol’s face and kissed him to shut him up. 

The vampire tensed up between his hands as his eyes widened in shock - he probably didn’t expect this outcome – but after a few moments his eyes slowly slipped close and his lips hesitantly started to respond. 

It wasn’t a lust filled kiss, – that wasn’t its purpose. It was to tell Chanyeol that he is only stupid for trying to distance himself, for not talking to him; that everything was alright and that Baekhyun may have, might have, possibly loved him. 

The florist wasn’t sure – not because his feelings weren’t strong enough, but because he didn’t ever feel like this for someone; like his heart was blooming, his mind being sober and drunk at the same time, and his soul being contented and comfortable. 

Chanyeol’s lips were so, so delicious – the full, plush pillows’ touches on his own were soft and heavenly each time, and Baekhyun couldn’t help but want more. As they submerged themselves in the feeling of each other, they got closer and closer until Chanyeol took the initiative and closed Baekhyun in his embrace – one of his hands smoothing their way up from his chest into his hair, fingers tangling themselves in the brown locks. 

Baekhyun instinctively raised his arms to put them around Chanyeol’s neck so they could get closer – as he registered the pain though, he disconnected their lips with a quiet groan. 

“Are you okay? What -” Chanyeol was immediately worrying about him, which made Baekhyun smile and peck him. 

“I forgot about my injuries,” he bit his lip sheepishly which made both him, and the vampire snicker. 

When they stopped laughing, they gazed into each other’s eyes silently – until Baekhyun reached over to the vampire to, once again, hold one of his cheeks in his hand in wonder. 

Chanyeol’s eyes were glowing again with the color of the sea – he was mesmerized by it. 

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispered fondly, tracing every feature of that perfectly sculpted face with his fingers, making Chanyeol snort. 

“Every vampire is, I’m not anything special.” 

Baekhyun shook his head, “To me, you are.” 

His words brought another round of kissing, but this time it was Chanyeol who pulled back first, touching his forehead to the florist’s, and lightly panting. 

“You are breathing, again,” Baekhyun said, surprised. “I noticed you tend to do that.” 

“The reflex is still in me and sometimes I forget I’m not a human anymore,” the vampire murmured. “It’s like... my brain knows that I should be breathless right now and I get fooled by it.” 

“Habits die hard, indeed,” Baekhyun says then asks with confusion, “Why did you -” 

Chanyeol looked away, “If we continued, I wouldn’t have been able to stop myself.” 

“I didn’t ask you to,” the florist said cheekily, making the vampire growl. 

“Don’t tempt me, angel, now is not the right time,” he sighed and pulled back a little to grab one of Baekhyun’s hands in his own. “You are injured and we have to talk about _ this _,” Chanyeol motioned between them. “What are we?” 

“Whatever you want us to be,” Baekhyun shrugged. “I think I made my feelings clear. And if your blue eyes are anything to go by, you feel the same, right?” 

He immediately averted his eyes but Baekhyun didn’t let him and raised his chin up. 

“So, you noticed,” Chanyeol sighed. “Yixing told you what it means?” 

“Yep,” the florist said, popping the last letter. “But even if he didn’t tell me anything, I think I would’ve figured it out sooner or later.” 

The silence was stretching between them but Baekhyun didn’t cut it – he waited for Chanyeol speak and open up about his feelings. He didn’t want to force anything on the vampire he wasn’t ready for. 

When Chanyeol looked up from their joined hands, his eyes already went back to their normal, brown shade. 

“Would it be cheesy of me to say that you are my dahlia?” he blurted out suddenly, embarrassed. “It’s just... I remember the day you told me about their meaning and you, and this... _ thing _ between us mean all of that to me.” 

Although Chanyeol was stumbling over his words and to other people what he said might’ve not made sense but to Baekhyun, it did. 

“I want to try loving again, with you Baekhyun,” Chanyeol said seriously. “I know it’s not the best time right now but... I don’t want to regret not giving this, giving us a chance. I like you a lot.” 

Baekhyun’s heart was bursting from his feelings – he felt so, so happy and so proud of Chanyeol for being so brave, he almost teared up. 

“Good,” he whispered, “Because I like you a lot, too.” 

The loving kiss that was shared after that made both of them smile brightly into it – their teeth and noses knocked together, it was being imperfect but to them, that kiss and that moment was more than perfect. 

\---------- 

Epilogue 

With Chanyeol’s and Jongin’s help the danger of war soon faded – it wasn’t a quick process but everything became peaceful (and uneventful) in a few weeks. 

After the king was informed about the attack, he, and the part of the council that still supported him, had enough time until the winter solstice meeting to think up a fool-proof plan – and thankfully, it worked. 

Kim Jongcheol and his supporters were sentenced to death for endangering the peace between vampires and humans, and were staked and burned to death after their trial – the Sanguis clan ceased to exist. Jongin didn’t exactly love his father – he never had a reason to – but his execution was still hard for him to watch. Luckily, Sehun was there to offer him his hand and his shoulder. 

There was an election held at the end of the year for new council members and to Chanyeol’s surprise, he was entered as a candidate and later got chosen – to quote the king’s words, the council needed young vampires like Chanyeol, who could do good for both species. 

For the first time in his life, Chanyeol truly felt like he belonged and everything was how it supposed to be. 

Well, except for one thing. 

Although he, and Baekhyun were a couple now, they still didn’t go all the way in their relationship – and there was no one to blame for it other than Chanyeol himself. As much as he was working on getting better, getting rid of his fears were proved being harder than he expected – the old wounds still didn’t close up and they were sometimes a painful reminder. 

There were several occasions when the atmosphere would’ve called for something intimate – Baekhyun tried to subtly hint at it too but Chanyeol always danced back from the edge of that cliff, afraid to let himself fall. His boyfriend was always, always the most understanding sweetheart in those instances but as much as Chanyeol appreciated it, he was starting to get frustrated with himself. 

He knew he had to man up and move forward – because although he had an eternal life to figure himself and things out, to get his inner peace back, it was still too early to assume Baekhyun would choose that too and until then, the time was ticking. 

Chanyeol actually thought a lot about how to initiate things for a change instead of Baekhyun because although it was nice how the other took care of him, the vampire wanted to do the same. He wasn’t that new to relationships, he had a few and he wasn’t a virgin either but he really wanted to make it special – and safe for both of them. 

Telling Jongin his plans and worries, his friend advised to take some necessary precautions to avoid mistakes, one of them being Chanyeol’s hunger. Although it felt wrong to drink human blood after a long while again, in order to not get lost in Baekhyun’s scent, this was the safest option. 

Chanyeol chose to organize everything on a special day – Baekhyun joined a flower decoration contest where he managed to score himself a third place, but even if he got less, Chanyeol would’ve celebrated with him. 

Asking Sehun’s opinion and help, he ordered Baekhyun’s favourite foods to the smaller’s home – he got the key to it not long after they got together – and purchased a beautiful bouquet of dahlias – cheesy but pretty. 

Chanyeol was immensely nervous about the whole night – he wanted everything to be perfect. But he wasn’t scared about the dinner part, more so what came after that. They cuddled together on the couch, watching some dumb movie about – you guessed it – Dracula, and Chanyeol tried to wait for the perfect moment to make a move, but it never seemed to came. In the end, he just sighed and let the opportunity go, choosing to laugh and grumble about the film instead of ruining the night with anxiousness. 

They went to shower after the movie, separately – Chanyeol first, Baekhyun second. When the florist was beside him under the covers and the lights were turned off, Chanyeol didn’t expect to be found out after a slow and long kiss. 

“You planned this,” his eagle-eyed boyfriend said while drawing patters on Chanyeol’s arm. “Why?” 

“I just... wanted to surprise you, celebrate with you,” Chanyeol shrugged, hiding the real reason behind his intentions but Baekhyun wasn’t buying it. 

“And?” 

It was hard to tell it to him out loud, but Chanyeol knew he had to try and be vocal about his feelings – Baekhyun won’t take the initiative. 

“M-Maybe, I wanted tonight to be the day when we -” 

“When we what?” Baekhyun asked but even through the darkness Chanyeol could see the teasing glint in his eyes. 

“I hate you,” he groaned and rolled himself above his lover while turning up the light above the bed. He wanted them to see each other when he says it. “I wanted to make love to you tonight, happy now?” 

Baekhyun looked like he was trying really hard for a second to hold back his chuckles because of his pouting boyfriend, but eventually he smiled fondly and smoothed his hands all over the other’s body. 

“I don’t see you starting anything though,” he said disappointedly but he soon sighed blissfully when Chanyeol caught his lips with his own into a kiss. 

Their hands were wandering on familiar territory - they made out and tried petting before but never went all the way; they knew each other’s bodies and sensitive points by now. While Baekhyun really enjoyed his rosy nipples being played with and his skin being kissed all over, every touch igniting a reaction from him, Chanyeol wasn’t like him – he liked Baekhyun to be a little rough with him, scratching his nails on him or biting him; especially on the ears and his neck. 

It was still a really embarrassing moment to remember how loudly Chanyeol moaned and how quickly he tumbled over the edge when Baekhyun decided to suck and bite a hickey onto his throat for the first time. From then on, his preferences have been delightfully noted by the florist. 

Their kiss turned more and more passionate and heated as the time went on, they started getting urgent with their hands and got rid of their clothes as quickly as possible. They didn’t talk - their carnal need of each other didn’t let them utter words, only moans and grunts of satisfaction. 

Baekhyun was the first one who touched Chanyeol’s manhood first – it displeased the vampire a little bit since he was the one that wanted to control tonight but the pleasure of feeling those beautiful, petal like fingers work on his shaft was too delightful not to concentrate on it. 

Since Chanyeol didn’t want to be the only one getting joy, he moved themselves around until Baekhyun was on him with his behind positioned in front of his face – the human had a questioning look at first, since they never tried the position before but didn’t take long to envelope Chanyeol’s cock into his warm cavern. The vampire moaned at the feeling, his eyes closing on their own accord but before he could forget his initial plan, he opened them and got to work. 

It was a personal fantasy of his to eat Baekhyun out – no one could deny that the tiny florist had a butt that was lethal so could anyone blame him for wanting to have a taste? 

He started by teasing the puckered rim with his tongue, getting it nice and wet and only when Baekhyun started to whine in want, did he penetrate him with his muscle. He took his time tasting his lover and made sure to carefully open, and lube him up with his fingers, as gently as he could. 

They got lost in each other again, enjoying the preparation for the main event. It was clear how Chanyeol was greatly affected by their foreplay since he unconsciously started to become breathless again and Baekhyun wasn’t faring any better than him either with his loud moans. 

When both of them could feel the pleasure building up to a dangerous point, they stopped and moved around Baekhyun’s bed to get comfortable – with the smaller on his back and Chanyeol situating himself between his legs. The vampire wore the condom and lubed himself up when Baekhyun put a palm on his chest to stop him for a moment. 

“Are you really sure?” he asked quietly but Chanyeol gently pulled his hand off of him and kissed it before he smiled. 

“Hundred percent.” 

Their union was unlike anything both of them felt before – they were indeed one, it felt right and when Chanyeol slowly started moving, it only got better. 

“Fuck,” the vampire breathed and when he felt that Baekhyun got used to his length, he switched to a faster tempo that had both of them moan in tandem. 

Chanyeol’s eyes were glowing blue so strongly that the shine of them lighted up the surrounding skin making Baekhyun choke on his breath because his boyfriend was so freaking beautiful. 

Time was a concept that didn’t exist then, they didn’t know how many minutes or hours passed – it was just them and nothing else. When they were both dangerously teetering on the brink of an orgasm, Baekhyun couldn’t help but voice out his want with a cry, the desire for it so overwhelming that if Chanyeol said no, he would sob. 

“Bite me, Chanyeol!” 

The vampire fell out of his rythm because of the surprise, making Baekhyun whine and practically beg. 

“Chanyeol, please, I-” 

“Do you really want me to?” Chanyeol asks with a hoarse voice, the florist nodding quickly. 

He didn’t deny him – Chanyeol started to pick up his pace again which was certainly appreciated, judging by Baekhyun’s moans. When they were back to the point where they left their pleasure, Chanyeol leaned down, closer to Baekhyun’s neck and pressed a kiss there. If he thought about that soon he will be drinking his lover’s delicious blood, the coil of pleasure in his abdomen just became tighter. 

“If it starts being uncomfortable or I don’t stop in time, do not hesitate to hurt me to get me off of you,” Chanyeol instructed, fangs already in place. 

He was still being scared that this could go wrong, but after Baekhyun’s promise, he didn’t hesitate to bite. 

The first rush of warm, delicious blood on his tongue had him coming without any warning – his hips stuttered as he was riding out his orgasm while being blissed out by the taste in his mouth. Instead of getting tired as the adrenaline left him, he felt powerful and felt Baekhyun everywhere around him, _ in him, _ warming up his insides – it was an undescribable feeling. 

Guessing that the sudden pain probably killed a little bit of the other’s growing pleasure, Chanyeol took his lover’s manhood in his hand and started stroking it and with a last suck, Baekhyun came in his hand with a loud cry. The vampire detached himself from his throat, gently licking the wound to close it while helping milking the other dry. 

They finally did it – both sex and blood drinking, and Chanyeol managed to stay sober enough that it felt enjoyable to both parts. He was beyond happy and thankful. 

It took a while for Baekhyun to come to his senses – he looked tired but he smiled when Chanyeol pulled out of him and embraced him. 

“Thank you,” he said quietly and smoothed the other’s cheek with the back of his hand. “I’m so proud of you.” 

To be honest, Chanyeol felt proud of himself too. 

Not much later, Baekhyun fell asleep unsurprisingly – the act did take a lot out of him and he probably will feel the after-effects of it tomorrow too. But Chanyeol will always be there to take care of him. 

Forever even, if Baekhyun wants him to. 


End file.
